Brief parts
by Katakanion
Summary: An unusual number of songfics, written by me and my friend when I was at her place. We were quite goofy at the moment an she didn't do any of this sort yet so this is the result. Contains lemons, yaoi, and foul language. Rated T to be on the safe side XD


**Yay ^^ songfics :P You know the drill; make a playlist, put it on random, and write for as long as the song is. That's exactly what my friend and I were going to do, and we decided to put it on FF XD She asked me if I could put hers in this too, since she hasn't got an account, so I was like: Of course, why not? (the first 11 (yes, 11, you read it right. Everyone always takes such a predictable number, so we though: Let's do 11 ones! ^^) are mine, the next hers) So here it is! Hope you like it^^ You can see the differences in our styles :P **

**Disclaimer: All the character in this story are Masashi Kishimoto's (c) If they were, there'd be yaoi in the very first chapter.**

**------------**

**Read the A/N!!! It's important information DX **

**1: Technologic - Daft Punk**

"GODDAMNIT!!!" Deidara's voice sounded throughout the hide-out. "Why does it act like that?!" he shouted furiously. "What have I done to delete it all like that?! Stupid-ass thing!"

Meanwhile Sasori walked into the room.

"What's wrong, brat?" he asked, slightly annoyed by the fact that Deidara was screaming like that.

"This... this fucking... thing," he started "is fucking ANNOYING!!!"

"What did it do?"

"It fucking deleted all of my... my stuff, hmm!"

"What kind of stuff did it delete to make you angry like that?"

Deidara blushed a furious red.

"Uhm..."

**2: I just want (bang, bang, bang) - Group X (short version (damn the short version DX)) **

Deidara was H-O-R-N-Y. He didn't want to do anything but fuck right now. And his victim would be; you already guessed it: Sasori. So he started looking for him, and when he found him he said:

"I just want bang, bang, Bang!"

**3: Princess bride - KOTOKO**

As almost every person was dancing on the soft music, Deidara sat, a tad lonesome, on a chair. He watched as the couples silently moved while hugging eachother. He felt a bit left out, being alone and all.

He looked up as a wicked handsome man went to sit next to him. Deidara was immediatly attracted to his red locks and charming smile. It was almost as if he was his destined prince charming.

"Hi," he said.

"H... Hello," Deidara answered. And before he could stop himself he asked: "Can I be your princess?!"

His prince charming only smiled a sweet smile as anwer and took his hand to take him to the dance flour.

**4: Hypnotized by Jane - Cinema Bizarre**

Sasori sighed as he stared into the nothingness of the whiteboard. Not hearing the meaningless talk that sounded around the classroom. He didn't even notice that someone went to sit next to him. Not that he cared. He never cared.

His attention suddenly turned to an unknown guy that walked into the classroom. He had long blonde hair that reached his mid-back. A long bang fell before his left eye. His eyes, he noticed, were a shining blue.

Sasori unconsiously stared at the boy for more than five minutes, but he was rudely shaken awake when said boy walked up to him and said:

"Why are you staring like that, hmm? It's almost as if you're hypnotized by me."

**5: Chu chu lovely muni muni mura mura purin purin boron nurururerorero - Maximum the hormone (A/N: If anybody noticed, those sounds in the titel of the song are sounds for 'intimate actions'. Hence chu (kiss sound) Also, this is my first attemp at lemon (I just had to, with this song XD), so if it sucks, just say so ¬_¬)**

"Aah!" was the disturbing sound that woke up most of the Akatsuki members. "K... Kakuzu!" Hidan moaned, writhing about on the bed sheets of their shared bed. The pleasure Kakuzu was giving him was nearly killing him. "Hmm, ah!"

Kakuzu grinned to himself as he thrusted in and out of him with swift motions. Hidan was just so cute when he was blushing and moaning like this.

**6: My ninja info cards - Naruto Fan Songs**

"So, Kabuto. What did that Akatsuki member you crossed paths with look like?" Orochimaru asked.

"Uhm..." Kabuto rubbed his chin. "He had short black hair, spiked. He wore a orange coloured swirlly mask. Also he acted a bit childish."

"Oh, do explain further..." Orochimaru said, an eerie grin on his face.

'Oh, oh. He's in his pedo-mode again,' Kabuto thought, disturbing memories of past events forming in his mind. "Well, " he began again, but Orochimaru interrupted him.

"Just show me with you Ninja info cards."

"Ninja info cards it is..."

**7: The antidote - Story of the year**

Sasori grabbed his head as he watched the scene before him; Deidara lay on the ground, unconsious. His face was taking on a slight purple tint. Beside him lay an open bottle, a tiny bit of a brown-ish looking liquid leaking out.

'Oh my god, he probably thought it was some kind of alcoholic drink,' Sasori thought, and spilled not a second to desperately start searching for the antidote.

'It has to be here somewhere.' He wasn't quite carefull with pushing aside other liquids and potions.

**8: Returnable memories - Eldward Elric (for those who don't know: He's the main character in FMA) (A/N: Wow, this story is quite long O.o It just came to my mind sentence after sentence, I just wrote it down and the song continued for 5 minutes...)**

Kakuzu's eyes widened as he looked at the body that lay before him. He knew the boy. He knew him so well actually that he couldn't help but let a few tears form at the corner of his eyes. Before him lay his boyfriend, and his name was Hidan.

Siren sounds were muffled away by his thoughts as Kakuzu at next to Hidan's body in the Ambulance.

"Is he going to be okay?" he heard himself ask.

"Looking at the injuries at his head, there's a change of getting amnesia," one of the nurses answered.

Kakuzu slowly nodded as he took hold of Hidan's hand and held it all the way to the hospital.

Voices around his bed woke Hidan up. When he opened his eyes he was met with blinding sunlight that immediatly gave him a headache.

"Where am I?" he asked in a slightly cracky voice. It sounded horrible to himself.

"A hospital," was the answer he got. A slightly familiar voice, he noted. Even though he could remember whom's it was.

"Who are you?" he weakly asked.

**9: Satyr sex - Omnia **

Kakuzu looked up as he felt a familiar chakra appoaching. Hidan's. It didn't really bother him and he continued with his work, while listening to soft celtic music.

Hidan opened the door to his and Kakuzu's room. He was met with some unknown music. It sounded quite interesting to him. He quietly went to sit on his bed to listen. When a sudden voice sang a disturbing sex sound he raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, Kakuzu. What the fuck are you listening to?" he asked as he heard a horny female voice.

"Satyr sex," came the dull reply.

Hidan nodded and went to wrap his arms around Kakuzu's neck.

"Let's have some sex too then," he purred into his ear.

**10: Don't u ever stop - KAT-TUN**

If someone walked past this door he would be able to hear muffled pants and moans. And of course, mean as fate was, it chose Hidan.

Hidan walked through the hallway, passing numerous doors and turns. However, one door caught his attention; the last one he had passed and through which he heard sounds that sounded a dangerously lot like moans. He stopped and put his ear against the door to eavesdrop.

His fears became reality. There were people having sex.

"Nngh, ah!" came a familiar voice that sounded like Tobi's from behind the door.

Hidan's eye twitched.

"Don't you ever stop being so cute," answered Zetsu's voice.

**11: Witch doctor - Toy box**

"Hey, witch doctor! Give us the magic words!" Konan shouted happily.

"Alright... You go 'oo ee, oo ah ah, ting tang... walla walla bing bang," Pein answered in a mysterious way. He had a black witch hat on and wore a black cape with shiny little stars printed on it.

"Alright!" And Konan started to sing the magic words while dancing a children's dance. Meanwhile, the rest of the Akatsuki watched as the scene played before their eyes. They were in one word: Horrified.

**And now my friends' ones (she told me to type it as it's written down, so I type it as it's written down):D And I warn you; she's kinda straight-forward... ^^U :**

**1: Technologic - Daft punk**

Deidara was so happy! He just bought a computer. When he got home, he immediatly opened the box and picked the stuff out of it. Once he had everything set up, including turning the computer on, he took out the software CDs and put the first one in the disc drive. "Okay, what to do now?" our sweet Dei muttered. He accidently pushed a button. "Oops! What have I done now?! Oh I see. Just enter this, and fixed!" Suddenly Hidan walked into the room. "Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, TRASH IT!" he said, pointing at the computer.

**2: I just want (bang, bang, bang) - Group X (short version) (A/N: This is also my friends first attempt at lemon, so again: if it sucks, just say so ¬_¬)**

"Danna, ahh, again!" "Yeah brat, I know you like that spot!" He thrust again at his prostate. "Ow Danna! I just want bang, bang, bang!"

**(A/N: I told her it'd be kinda weird if you'd say that while having sex...)**

**3: Princess bride - KOTOKO**

"So why are we here again? Mom, why did you bring us here? I don't even know that friend of yours," Deidara said. "Honey, listen. Just put this dress on. This is a very important marriage of a very important friend of mine." "A DRESS?! I'm not a girl!"The blone shouted. "Well, I told her you are, so, hurry up!" She pushed him to the dressing rooms. ~~blah, blah further~~

"I hate this dre-"Bang! He bumped into a redhead and fell on the ground. He stared at the bishie and started drooling. Then he said: "Wow... I want to be you princess, even thought I'm not one."

**4: Hypnotized by Jane - Cinema Bizarre**

Sasori bumped into Deidara. "Ouch!" the blonde eeped. Sitting on the floor the two guys looked at each other. The sparkling blue orbs met the dull brown eyes and stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Sasori quickly touched every limb of Deidara . After that he stood up and moved his fingers. Deidara moved up, looking confused. He looked down and saw blue strings of chakra being connected with his body and Sasori's hands.

**5: Chu chu lovely muni muni mura mura purin purin boron nurururerorero - Maximum the hormone (A/N: Her second attempt at citrus fruit)**

"Itachi!" "Yes! You like it don't you? Here we go again koi."The raven-haired guy thrusted his cock with much enthusiasm into the blue fish-like's hole. "AAAAARGH! It hurts!" "I know koi, it won't last long." A sudden sound scared the two guys. "DON'T FUCKING SHOUT THAT FUCKING HARD, YOU FUCKING FUCKERS!!"

**6: My ninja info cards - Naruto Fan Songs**

"Hang on. Don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you kids out of this... with my... ninja info cards..." "What the heck are those?" Sakura asked. "Ninja info cards," Kabuto answered. "Show them!" "Sure, what do you want to know?" "Who Sasuke-kun loves!" Sakura said, while wiping away a drool. "Alright, the answer is... Naruto!" "What the fuck?!" Sakura screamed. "That's right! They... already had sex." "No way!" Sakura ran away, crying.

**7: The antidote - Story of the year**

"Why did this have to happen?! Deidara! Hang on! I won't let you die! I'm trying to find the antidote! DON'T DIE!! I WANT TO DIE BEFORE YOU DIE!!" Deidara was writhing about on the ground. Sasori kneeled down next to his lover and tried to calm him down. He kissed him but it didn't help. "No, it can't be. I love you, Dei..." he whispered. Deidara slowly stopped moving. "No... no... NO~!!!!" His breath faded and his chest stopped moving.

**8: Returnable memories - Edward Elric**

"Danna I hate you!" A crying Deidara ran away form the house. "Dei! Wait! I can explain!" Sasori shouted, running after his beloved boyfriend. "No! Leave me alone!" Dei blindly ran, ran and ran. He kept himself deaf to every shout that sounded from his boyfriend. Screeching tires were heard by the blonde. He quickly turned around and saw Sasori lying in blood. "Danna..." he whispered. He ran to his lover with even more tears in his eyes. They made black streaks on his cheeks. "Danna... Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling next to the redhead. "You are..." he coughed "blonde; you look li-" he coughed again "like someone I know... But he doesn't love me. I'm ready for this..." A last cough escaped his mouth. "NO!!! I'M YOUR DEI!!! DANNA!!! Don't you recognise me?! If you're dying, I'll die too!" The blonde took out a knife and stabbed himself in the chest. And so they died together.

**(Friends Note: Hi, I write something too! This story sucks, it's kinda like Romeo and Julia, but I couldn't think of a good ending, so... ^^U)**

**(A/N: Seppuku!!! XD)  
**

**9: Satyr sex - Omnia**

"What's this song called, Danna, hmm?" Deidara asked. The criminals were working on their art and Sasori had put a CD on. "'The elven lover', brat. Oh, and now 'Satyr sex' is on." "-The fuck?" "Yeah, real sex. Don't you hear it? All these sounds in this song? You're going to make them." Sasori said. "Danna? What the fuck are you sa-" The blond was interrupted by a passionate kiss. It happened to be Deidara was working on the bed. He was pushed backwards. Sasori was nibbling on the younger boy's lower lip, beggin for entrance that was granted him immediatly. Sasori lay on Deidara and it became hotter an hotter.

**10: Don't u ever stop - KAT-TUN**

Deidara lay hand-cuffed on the ground, waiting for another day. 'Why does it have to be like this? Odi et amo*.' "Hello my sweet Dei-doll. How are you tonight? Have the wounds healed a little bit? No? I'm sorry for you. I fucking horny so I won't go easy on you today," Sasori said while he walked into the basement. "Danna, why do you keep doing this? It fucking hurts..." Deidara whispered "Don't you ever stop?" "No my little Dei-doll, you're so cute when you're hurt and cry. Now, we're going to have some fun~!"

*: I hate and I love.

**11: Witchdoctor - Toy box **

"Oo ee, oo ah ah, ting tang, walla walla, bing bang!" a voice suddenly sang. "Argh, Danna! What the hell is wrong?!" "Nothing, just a song that keeps hanging around in your head. Oo ee, oo ah-" "Danna stop!! It's annoying, hmm!" Deidara shouted. "Oh, but you have to find a way to stop me~," Sasori said teasingly. "Okay, then I'm going to be bad..." Deidara said with a wide grin. He took out a rope and tape. "What are you gonna do?" Sasori asked suspicously. "This! Hmm!" He took the rope and he tied Sasori's hands together. "What the fuck, Brat?!" Sasori shouted. Then the Blonde taped his lover's mouth shut and pushed him onto the bed. "Let the fun begin," he said sweetly.

----

**Alright! That was it^^ Hope you liked it! My friend wanted to know what kind of reviews it got so if you click on the alluring green button you'll get a virtual cookie^^ NO FLAMING!!! (all the flames will be used to bake eggs)**


End file.
